


A Diamond's Place

by Ciriun



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gem Fusion, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciriun/pseuds/Ciriun
Summary: What if the boys of FFXV were gems?Black is an unconventional Diamond. He hates being bigger and better than everyone else, cares deeply for the gems who serve him, and has no idea what his purpose is. Can he become a proper ruler and still find happiness?





	1. A Diamond's Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my take on gem versions of the FFXV boys. I'm playing a bit loose with established canon for this one, especially from the SU end. If you see a blatant error feel free to correct me, but it may or may not get fixed.
> 
> Character Name Key:  
> Black Diamond = King Regis  
> Black (Diamond) = Noctis Lucis Caelum  
> Sard = Gladiolus Amicitia  
> 

The mountain shook. After centuries of scouring the cosmos to find the perfect planet, at last the moment had arrived. Every gem on Eos was watching as Black Diamond stood before the trembling wall of stone. Cracks shot across the rock face like bolts of lightning followed by the thunder of pieces falling loose and tumbling away. Then all at once it exploded outward leaving behind a hole filled with light. The assembled crowd gasped in awe.

Black Diamond took a step forward and held his hand out to the light. From within the perfectly formed hole, another hand reached out to grasp his. Carefully he lead the new gem out, the light fading as it emerged. It was slightly shorter than him, no more than a foot at most, and a touch more slender. But the color was a near perfect match and by size alone there was no mistaking what he was.

Black Diamond beamed with pride as he turned to the assembly of gems. “I am proud to present you your new Diamond. Black Diamond!”

The roar of the crowd was the first sound Black remembered. He had looked down at them all, bright colors stretched out in a sea all the way down the mountain, every face turned up to him in awe. It was the day of his creation, a momentous occasion, but standing there towering over everyone else, all he felt was a deep sense of unease.

 

* * *

 

It had been nearly two centuries since he had first emerged and that feeling had never left, but Black had found ways of coping. Like shrinking. He had gotten very good at compacting his projected form down to the size of an ordinary gem. He’d used Sard as a point of reference, deciding right from the start that he wanted to be shorter than someone.

Sard had been presented to him when he was only days old. He had been selected from a whole facet of Quartz soldiers that had been made in advance of Black for the sole purpose of having a personal guard ready for him. It was the greatest honor and at first Sard had been nothing but proud of his position and his Diamond. But as the decades wore on, he had grown increasingly less impressed with Black.

The sound of a blade slicing through stone rang out through the training hall. Sard was there as often as he could be, honing his skills or else just carving up practice dummies to vent his frustration. He had just cut one in half when he stopped, lowering his sword as he turned to one of the pillars lining the hall and bowed his head. “My Diamond.”

Black stepped out from behind the pillar, a soft pout on his lips. He had been so careful sneaking in this time and had been absolutely certain he was completely concealed, but somehow no matter how hard he tried it never worked. “Sard.” He answered dryly.

“Did you need me for something, My Diamond?”

“No.” Black waved a dismissive hand. “Keep going.”

“Very well, My Diamond.” Another bow, somewhat informal as he was still holding his sword, then Sard resumed his training.

    His enormous sword cleaved through the crude dummies effortlessly. Black watched in awe as he brought it down right on top of one, shattering the entire thing to pieces. A single chunk of stone bounced and rolled to his feet. He picked it up, examining the rough edges.

    “Apologies, My Diamond.” Sard half-bowed again and held a hand out to him for the stone.

    “Huh? Oh, it’s fine. It didn’t even touch me.” He handed the rock over. “Hey, Sard?”

    “Yes, My Diamond?”

    “Since you’re my gem, you have to do anything I say, right? No matter what?”

    “Yes, My Diamond.” Sard answered warily.

    “Alright.” Black held his hand in front of the solid black gem on his chest. It glowed, the light filling his hand and forming into the shape of a sword. It was smaller than Sard’s, but it was by no means puny. Black hefted it with some pride and smiled at Sard. “I want you to train me.”

    “What!?” Sard looked from the sword to his Diamond, hoping he was joking. “My Diamond, you can’t be serious. I’m a soldier, not a teacher.”

    “You’re one of the best soldiers. That’s why Black Diamond gave you to me, isn’t it? So you should also be one of the best at teaching swordplay.” He brandished his sword somewhat awkwardly.

    Sard gave a heavy sigh. “As you command, My Diamond.”

    The training began simply enough. Sard did his best to start with basics, things like grips and stances, but he was struggling to simplify what came so naturally to him, and in turn Black was struggling to follow his directions.

    By the time they got to sparring Black was ill prepared. He was sloppy and hesitant, which only served to frustrate the impatient Sard. With each correction he made his temper flared more and more. “Stop leaving your gem open. Do you want to get shattered?”

“Sorry.” Black apologized for what felt like the billionth time. “Show me again.”

“How many times am I going to have to go over this with you?” Sard snarled in frustration. “You’re a diamond! Even a Ruby would have gotten it by now!”

“I’m trying, alright?” Black shifted his stance. Legs like this, sword held here… “Like this?”

He looked up just in time to catch a blur of motion coming at him. Sard’s blade knocked his sword from his hand in a swift motion, sending it skittering across the ground, then plunged toward him, stopping just short of making contact with his gem.

Black froze. Slowly his gaze traced its way from the tip of the sword up the length of the blade to Sard as he stared at his guard in shock. The angered glare leveled at him faded into a look of horror as Sard realized what he was doing. His sword clattered to the ground and he dropped to his hands and knees before Black. “Forgive me, My Diamond! I shouldn’t have…” He took a breath to compose himself. There was no undoing his mistake. All he could do now was face his fate with dignity. “To disrespect you like that is unforgivable. I accept my punishment.”

“Punishment?” Black was still reeling from the attack. He touched a hand to his gem, feeling that it was unscathed. Sard’s moves were always perfect, he would never make such a mistake as to even scuff his gem. So why was he apologizing and asking to be punished?

“Yes, My Diamond. I raised my sword to you, threatened your very gem.” He rose to one knee and bowed his head, offering his hand with the deep red gem on the back of it presented to Black. “For that, I deserve to be shattered.”

“What? You’re asking me… to shatter you?”

“Yes, My Diamond.” His voice was so calm and steady. How could he be so calm when he was asking Black to destroy him?

Black stared down at the offered gem as an awful feeling filled him. Shatter Sard? His Sard? The one that had been made just for him, presented to him as the first gem to be all his own, and had been with him nearly all his life? Now that gem was kneeling before him, telling him to end his life. And for what? Because he had gone just a little too far in training him, something Black had ordered him to do even when he didn’t want to?

“No.” The single word was soft, barely more than a whisper.

Sard raised his head. “My Diamond?”

“I said no. I won’t do it. I’m not going to... to…” His hand shot out, seizing Sard’s wrist so tightly it made him flinch. Black hauled him forcibly to his feet and shoved his hand back to him, rejecting it. “I am ordering you as your Diamond to never, ever ask me that again, understand?”

“But… My Diamond.” Sard sputtered, stunned. He’d never seen Black like this before. “What I did to you… Even just the way I was speaking to you would have been enough to warrant shattering. So why…?”

“I was the one who ordered you to train me. And yeah, you scared me for a second, but I know you would never really try to hurt me. So why should you be shattered?” Black demanded, his voice echoing through the hall.

“Because you are My Diamond. You ordered me to train you, and I not only failed at that, but at being your guard as well. It is my duty to protect you. If you’d had a real guard, they would have shattered me before I’d even had the chance to screw up like this.”

“Well I’m not doing it! You want a punishment? Fine! Your punishment is that you have to keep training me, no matter what, until I’m as good with a sword as you are. So from now on no matter what you say or do, no matter how disrespectful it is, anyone who thinks you should be shattered for it will have to answer to me. Got it?”

Sard was staring at him with a look he hadn’t seen since the day he’d emerged. It was that look of pure awe turned upward toward him. Black hadn’t even noticed he’d shifted back to his real size, or that his body had begun to glow. Suddenly feeling awkward, he quickly shrank back down. “I… didn’t mean to do that.”

In the silence that replaced his booming tirade, Sard rose to his feet and saluted. “My Diamond, I understand. I will serve you with every facet of my being, and I will make you the greatest swordsman this planet, no, any planet has ever seen. And until that day comes, I will not allow any harm to come to you, or to myself. The only gem allowed to do that is you, and if you won’t, then I won’t let anyone else.”

“Thanks, Sard.” Black smiled, relief washing over him. In his state of swirling emotions, he placed a hand on Sard’s shoulder, gripping it just to feel that he was still there and as solid as ever.

Awkwardly Sard reciprocated, patting him on the back. It was a strange thing to do to a Diamond, but his Diamond was a strange one. It still startled him when Black decided to rest his head on his chest. How could he look so powerful and intimidating one moment, then be small and vulnerable the next? It didn’t make any sense. “So, uh… Do you still want to train?”

“Yeah.” Black stepped back from him, smiling warmly. “You’ve got your work cut out for you if you’re going to make me the best swordsman on any planet. Now how about showing me how to block that last move you did?”

“No offense, My Diamond, but you’re not ready for that yet. Let’s keep it simple for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next up, Black gets a new gem to help teach him how to be a proper Diamond. How will he take to meeting the stuffy Sphalerite? Wait and see!


	2. The Brightest Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I was going to be a little loose with canon? This chapter has some of that. I'm a bit of a mineralogy fan so I'm drawing from that as well. This also has a lot to do with how gems don't age the same way we do.
> 
> Character Name Key:  
> Black Diamond = King Regis  
> Black (Diamond) = Noctis Lucis Caelum  
> Sard = Gladiolus Amicitia  
> Sphalerite = Ignis Scientia

At first everyone had been willing to simply ignore Black’s eccentricities. He was a Diamond, and besides that he was very new, but most importantly he was the pride and joy of Black Diamond and no one wanted to be the one to point out his flaws to their esteemed and benevolent ruler. But a Diamond was meant to be regal, imposing, dignified, and powerful. On a good day Black might be able to pass as one of those, and more often than not he was none.

Even if no one was willing to confront the Diamonds themselves about it, it had quickly become impossible to miss. The gossip among the upper class, the way other gems looked at him, and more than that how uncomfortable Black himself was when he was forced to attend any sort of formal affair. It was clear Black Diamond couldn’t ignore the problem.

So it was on the second centennial anniversary of his creation that Black Diamond summoned Black to a private meeting. Private still meant a proper retinue of guards, but at least there wouldn’t be any stuffy high class gems hanging around judging him. Even so, Black was less than eager to appear before the real Diamond.

    Black Diamond was everything he wasn’t, and on top of that he was almost infinitely patient with Black. He’d given him a full two thousand years to become what he was supposed to have come out of the rock being, and it still hadn’t made much of a difference. Black still preferred his smaller size to his natural state, only changing back when he absolutely had to for the sake of appearances.

    That was how he was as he entered Black Diamond’s audience hall, miniscule in comparison to the immense presence before him. Black Diamond smiled down at him, a looked filled with undeserved pride. It made Black feel even smaller.

    “My Diamond.” Black saluted, one of the few things he could do properly and it was something he wasn’t even supposed to do. But it felt right. Black Diamond was still superior to him in every way and it wasn’t looking like they would ever be true equals.

    Black Diamond’s smile wavered. “Black. It has been two thousand years now since you first emerged from within this planet. It is your home, and one day it shall belong to you.”

    “Right.” That. If there was one thing Black hated more than having to be Diamond sized, it was thinking about inheriting Eos. That had been the plan all along. Black Diamond had dozens of other planets, many of them bigger and better than this one. It was nothing to him to give one away. But the idea of Black being in charge of a whole planet of gems, being their Diamond, didn’t sit well with him.

    Black Diamond rose from his chair only to kneel on the ground, holding one tremendous hand out to Black and tenderly cupping it around him. Hidden within it, visible only to the Diamond himself, Black felt more at ease. He looked up at the familiar face looking down at him. “I know this is going to be my planet, but I’m still not ready. I don’t think I’ll ever be.”

    “You are only two centuries old. Have more patience with yourself.” Black Diamond encouraged.

    “Patience isn’t helping. I’m no more of a proper Diamond now than I ever was.”

    One finger crooked inward to press against Black’s back. “You are not flawed, merely young. Even a diamond is not made with all the knowledge of the universe. And a wise leader makes use of the tools he has at his disposal.”

    “Tools?” Black didn’t like the sound of that. He could take a guess at what it really meant.

    But Black Diamond looked so pleased as he reached up to his throne with a free hand, taking something from one of the arms and placing it in front of Black. As he had suspected, it was a gem. “Black, this is Sphalerite. He is one of the finest cuts of his kind, and I am giving him to you as an instructor and advisor. He will help you learn all that you need to know. Please make good use of him.”

    Unphased at being handled by a Diamond, Sphalerite saluted sharply. “Sphalerite Facet I5 Cut 3XI. I am at your service, My Diamond.”

    Black looked from his unsolicited gift up to Black Diamond. “Uh, thanks. I’ll… try.” It was all he could promise.

    Black Diamond smiled and turned his gaze to the Sphalerite. “From this day forward, you will be in the service of Black Diamond. You are to instruct him in all matters relevant to a Diamond and see to his well being. Help him to reach his full potential so that he may take his place as rightful owner of this planet.”

    Sphalerite pivoted perfectly and saluted to him as well. “As My Diamond commands.”

    The great hand withdrew from them and Black Diamond once again rose to his full height, a tower of might above them with eyes once again on Black. “Take care, Black.”

    “Thanks. Come on, Sphalerite.” Black turned away from the weight of that look, feeling it follow him until the doors to the hall had closed behind him. He kept walking, heading for his own chamber with the sound of Sphalerite’s footsteps following close behind him. Black looked over his shoulder at his newest gem. “So I guess you’re mine now. Sphalerite, right?”

    “Yes, My Diamond.”

    “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Sphalerite at court before.” The warm but subtle hues were unfamiliar.

    “That is because there are no Sphalerite’s in Black Diamond’s court. Typically we are mere craftsmen.” He explained without inflection, simply stating the fact.

    Except that didn’t add up. “Seems like that would make you an odd choice for someone to teach me proper manners. I would have expected someone a little classier. No offense.”

    “None taken, My Diamond.” He responded just as flatly.

    “No, of course not.” He sighed resignedly and pressed on. “Well, Black Diamond did say you were special, didn’t he? The finest cut or something?”

“I am deeply honored that our glorious Black Diamond gave me such high praise.”

“Well are you?” Black pressed.

“Am I what, My Diamond?” His tone held just the faintest hint of genuine confusion, the most feeling he’d shown yet.

“Something special.” Black clarified. “He doesn’t say stuff like that about just any gem.”

Sphalerite hesitated, and when he spoke he actually sounded uncomfortable. “I do have rather greater clarity and fire than most Sphalerites.”

Black stopped, unintentionally forcing Sphalerite to do the same, and turned to really look at him. “You mean your gem? Can I see it?”

“If that is My Diamond’s wish.”

    Black immediately regretted asking and unintentionally forcing him to obey, but Sphalerite was already tugging down the collar of his shirt to expose the gem on his right shoulder, and the sight of it made Black completely forget what he had been thinking. “Woah. I’ve never seen a gem so… sparkly. Mine definitely doesn’t do that.”

    Sphalerite hastily covered it again. “If I may, My Diamond, it is rude to stare.”

    “Sorry. I’ll try not to. But I, that is, if you don’t mind me asking,” He hastily rephrased what he was saying to avoid another accidental order. “Why do you keep it covered? Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

    “Not as uncomfortable as being gawked at by everyone constantly. I don’t need to be reminded of my own shameful audacity.” Sphalerite’s hand lingered over the spot where his gem was.

    “Shameful? Why? Your gem is amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

    “You said it yourself. I have a fire unequaled even by the Diamonds themselves when I am of no rank whatsoever.” As he spoke he avoided meeting Black’s eyes. In a way, he was the complete opposite of Black. Instead of a Diamond who felt like he should have been anything lesser, here was an ordinary gem forced by his nature to be something far above what he was meant for. And yet the result was still the same. Neither of them fit what they were expected to be.

    The irony of it all had Black laughing, an act that earned him an unamused scowl from Sphalerite. “Do you find that funny, My Diamond?”

    “No, sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you. It’s just…” He met his look with a smile. “You’re perfect.”

    “Thank you, My Diamond.” His tone was cold and clipped now and once again Sphalerite was looking away.

    “No, I didn’t mean… I meant you’re a perfect fit for me.”

    “How so, My Diamond?” He was watching him guardedly.

    “Because you might be the only other gem on this planet who hates what he is as much as I do.” The answer was as a blunt as it was startling and for a moment it rendered Sphalerite speechless, staring at the Diamond.

    “I never said…” He stammered.

    “You didn’t have to say it. Watching you is like looking in a mirror. You hide your gem, I shrink, it’s the same thing. We’re both trying to be something we’re not. I’m right, aren’t I?” He looked into Sphalerite’s eyes, waiting for an answer.

    Sphalerite dared to look back into his. “Yes, My Diamond. Had I the choice, I would prefer a plain gem, or perhaps even to be a different gem entirely. But that is not an option for any of us. We are what we are made to be.”

    “Is that so?” All his life Black had heard that same reasoning. He’d never liked it. “Then since I’m a Diamond, I could do whatever I want with you, like maybe give you a position doing whatever you want. And if I say you’re a different gem, then they’ll have to treat you like you really are. That’s how it works, isn’t it?”

    The idea of bending the rules of gem society like that was unheard of. Once again Sphalerite was at a loss. How could anyone think like that? “My Diamond, you can’t…”

    “Can’t I? Everyone already knows there’s something wrong with me, so how much worse can giving them some real proof make it? At least if I did that, then one of us could get what they want.” He placed a hand on Sphalerite’s shoulder, just above his gem. “Just tell me what you really want to be and I’ll make it happen.”

    Sphalerite looked at the hand so casually touching him. Then at his Diamond. A Diamond perpetually shrunk to the size of a common gem, who spouted nonsense about disregarding the very nature of gems, and would touch another lesser gem in such an informal manner. How could such a thing exist? And what was he asking of him? “What I really want? I… I’m afraid I don’t know. I’ve never felt drawn to the work of a Sphalerite, but neither have I envied the position of any other gem. I… don’t know where I belong.”

    “So much for that plan.” Black drew his hand back. “I guess the best I can do is let you stay with me until you think of something else. How does that sound?”

    “My Diamond, I…” He didn’t know what to say. He should have accepted with honor, or else politely demurred that he would do whatever His Diamond asked of him. But he wasn’t being given an order, he was being asked what he wanted. How was he supposed to answer a question like that?

    Black waited patiently for a further response, brow furrowing as it took too long to come. Maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe Sphalerite wasn’t like him. “Nevermind. I’m going to my room. You’re going to follow me, right?”

    “Yes, My Diamond.” He answered, his voice still unsteady.

    “Because that’s what you’re supposed to do. Fine, just do it.” He turned and started walking. It took a moment for the sound of footsteps behind him to resume, a perfect match to his pace.

    “My Diamond?” The voice from behind him was soft, tentative.

    “What?” He answered, not bothering to look back.

    “I…” There was a pause, then he pressed on. “I am sorry.”

    Black spared a glance over his shoulder. “For what?”

    Sphalerite’s eyes met his. “I’ve disappointed you.”

    “Don’t worry about that.” He looked ahead and continued walking, not wanting to hear it. He’d only taken a few more steps when a flash of light behind him made him stop and turn.

    Sphalerite was watching him nervously. The light in the hall caught on his gem, now exposed through a cold shoulder in his uniform, and made it glitter brilliantly. “You liked how it looks, didn’t you? My gem, that is.”

    “Yeah, but you don’t. I’m not going to make you show it just because I want to look at it.” What was he even doing? Black hadn’t ordered him to do this, at least he didn’t think anything he’d say could have been interpreted that way.

    “You didn’t make me. I… wanted to do it.” He cleared his throat and composed himself, standing straighter and adjusting the altered sleeve. “If you must be a Diamond that everyone sees as flawed, then perhaps having an audacious Sphalerite at your side will draw some of their attention away from you.”

    It was Black’s turned to be stunned into silence. He could see the faint smile that tugged at the corners of Sphalerite’s lips, and soon one spread across his own face. “You know that means you’re going to have to be with me an awful lot. You’re really sure you want that?”

    “Yes, My Diamond. I am certain.” For the first time, he didn’t feel out of place. His Diamond was right, they were a perfect fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we've got Black keeping both Sard and Sphalerite on their toes with his antics. You'd really think they'd know that making him get a Pearl won't go quite as planned. Next chapter we complete the set!


	3. A Pearl of My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Name Key:  
> Black Diamond = King Regis  
> Black (Diamond) = Noctis Lucis Caelum  
> Sard = Gladiolus Amicitia  
> Sphalerite = Ignis Scientia  
> Pearl = Prompto Argentum

Having Sphalerite around really did make life easier for Black, at least most of the time. They had agreed that Sphal’s role as his advisor and teacher of proper behavior was still necessary, if only for the sake of appearances. Being able to look and act how a Diamond should had a lot of uses. The only problem was that it meant doing some things Black didn’t like.

    “You really ought to have one, you know.” Sphalerite reminded him for what could have been the billionth time.

    “Why?” Black complained, sick of this particular argument. “I have you, isn’t that close enough?”

    Sphal gave him a withering look. “I am not a Pearl.”

    “No, you’re even better. So I don’t need one.” He hoped that would be enough to get Sphalerite to leave him alone for now, but he had no such luck.

    “You need one for appearances sake. A gem of your rank should have a personal attendant to handle menial tasks that are beneath you.” Sphalerite explained, maintaining his patience.

    “Black Diamond doesn’t have a Pearl.” Black countered.

    “No.” A wry smirk crossed Sphalerite’s lips. “He has you. Isn’t that close enough?”

    The quip had Black staring at his advisor for a few seconds until an amused chuckle overcame his shock. Sometimes the fact that Sphal had a sense of humor and a razor wit still caught him off guard. “Touche. Fine, if it’s really that important, I’ll get a Pearl.”

    “Good.” He took out his holographic tablet and began tapping through screens. “There are currently three kindergartens on Eos that produce Pearls. You will want to put in a request with whatever specifications you require so that a suitable one can be produced for you. For color I would recommend a black or grey. A matching color isn’t strictly necessary, but please don’t make them anything too outlandish.”

    “Wait, hold on, I have to choose what they’re going to be?”

    “More or less. Color is of course the most important aspect, but there are many other details of a Pearl that can be customized, and a skilled kindergartener can often create a good match in a single try.” Despite how quickly he had adapted to the level of freedom Black afforded him, Sphalerite still had trouble seeing gem social norms as anything strange.

    Black, on the other hand, still found some of them disturbing. “This is too much. I thought I just had to pick one or something.”

    Sphal recognized the distress in his tone and quietly put the tablet away. He didn’t understand why Black seemed to get emotional over the strangest things, but he tried to work with him as much as he could while still doing his job. “If that would be easier for you, then there shouldn’t be any harm in at least seeing what the kindergartens might have available. Would you like me to arrange a visit?”

    “Yeah, thanks.” What would he ever do without Sphalerite?

    It wasn’t long before they arrived at a kindergarten inside one of Eos’s natural cave systems. Unsurprisingly they had been only too happy to make time for a Diamond to pay them a visit. A nervously simpering Leucite met them at the warp pad and politely guided them through the subterranean complex while explaining the intricacies of gem creation. Black half listened, curiously studying the gem-shaped holes in the rock walls and columns.

    “Hey, Sphal.” He whispered to his companion while the Leucite prattled on about mineral substrates or something. “Think you can keep him busy? I want a better look at this place.”

    “Very well, but try to keep out of the way of the workers.” Following his Diamond’s orders, he stepped closer to their guide to ask a very technical question, drawing their attention so that Black could slip off unnoticed.

Alone and free of the constant chatter, Black roamed through the cavern. Much if it had already been used, but after some walking down one tunnel after another, he came upon a still active section. The injectors sat at rest, but the marks they had made in the stone showed that they had been used at one point. Black ran his fingers over one of the telltale scars, pausing when he felt a slight tremor. Pressing his hand to the surface he could feel movement somewhere inside.

The tremors grew stronger and before Black realized what was happening, the stone in front of him crumbled and a gem burst out, knocking him over in a pile of confused limbs.

“Huh? Ahh, sorry! I, uh, sorry, sorry, are you okay?”

Black blinked up at the newly emerged gem who was quickly scrambling off of him, only to slip and fall back into his own hole. Black sat up and leaned forward to look for him. “I’m fine. Are you?”

A hand waved reassurance from inside the hole. “Yup, I’m good.”

Black stood and reached in to help the other gem up. “The first day can be rough.”

“Thanks.” A bright smile beamed up at him. “So, where am I being assigned?”

“Assigned?”

“Yeah! I’ve got to belong to someone, right? That’s what I’m for, after all. There is someone who wants me, isn’t there?” Worry and doubt crept into his tone. “I wouldn’t know what to do if there wasn’t.”

In that moment Black had to say something to make the poor gem feel wanted, so he said the first thing that came to mind. “I do. You’re going to be mine.”

“Really? Wow, so much for making a good first impression.” An embarrassed flush spread over his pale features.

Black couldn’t help smiling. “Don’t worry about it. Could you wait here for a minute? I’ve got someone who’s going to want to meet you.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Whatever you say.” It seemed like an odd request to him, but he wasn’t about to question his very first order.

Black patted him affectionately on the shoulder before heading back. Picking out a Pearl had been a lot easier than he’d expected. Sure white and pale yellow weren’t a good color match for his dark grey and black, but he was sure he could convince Sphalerite that this was the one.

Sphal was still keeping the guide distracted as Black came up behind them to rejoin the tour. He politely waited for a pause in the Leucite’s rambling to interject. “Thanks, you’ve done a great job explaining everything, but we’ve got to go now.” He tolerated the necessary bowing and thanking and everything else that came with being a Diamond anywhere, then took Sphalerite and all but dragged him away, at first making for the warp pad until he had the chance to turn and go back for the tunnels.

“And where exactly are we going?” Sphalerite asked suspiciously.

“To meet my new Pearl.” Black answered smugly.

“You've found one already?”

“More like he found me.” Just thinking about their meeting brought a smile to his face.

Seeing that look on his face made Sphalerite smile as well. It was a relief to see His Diamond finally taking to having a Pearl, even if he wasn’t getting one by the proper means and was certainly not going to use it appropriately. Just having a Pearl, any Pearl, at his side would greatly improve the illusion of him being a proper Diamond.

After the delay of a few wrong turns, Black finally spotted his new gem patiently waiting by his hole. He was kicking stray bits of loose rocks and fidgeting anxiously, but he brightened immediately when he saw Black. “Hey, you’re back!”

“Of course I am. I told you I would be, didn’t I?” He clapped a hand on the gem’s back and moved it up to ruffle his soft, fluffy hair, a gesture that helped relieved some of his lingering anxiety.

“Yeah, I know. This is just kind of a weird start, you know? I wasn’t expecting to be picked up straight out of my hole. Not that that’s a bad thing! Just… different.” He paused to peer around Black. “Who’s that? Another gem of yours?”

“Yeah, he is. Pearl, meet Sphalerite.” He stepped aside to give the two of them space.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sphalerite greeted, holding out a hand which distracted the other gem from giving Black a puzzled look.

Figuring he must have misheard, he quickly refocused on Sphalerite and clasped his hand, giving it an enthused shake. “You, too. Woah, nice gem.”

“Thank you.” Sphalerite replied curtly. He looked the new gem up and down. Of course Black would manage to find a near perfect inverse of his own colors. But more than that, something seemed off about this Pearl. His movements lacked the innate delicacy and grace of a high quality Pearl. A lower grade perhaps? Or even an off color? Whatever the case, he couldn’t argue against acquiring him, not when Black was already so clearly attached.

“So?” Black was nudging him to get his attention.

“I take it you’ll want me to handle the formalities of claiming him?” The grin on Black’s face and arm thrown around his shoulders in gratitude was the best reward he could ask for.

“Thanks, Sphal.” He gave Sphalerite’s shoulder a firm squeeze, fingertips brushing his sparkling gem.

“Since I don’t foresee any complications with the forms, you may as well go on ahead with him. I’ll meet you back at the Citadel.” He waited to be released to take his leave. He hadn’t been quite honest with Black, but he didn’t need to know that the kindergarten had a waiting list for Pearls and his claiming one would cause a number of problems that would need sorting out and smoothing over. Diamonds didn’t need to concern themselves with such things. It would be better for everyone if he simply took the Pearl and Sphalerite handled the fallout.

“Wow.” The new gem was awestruck. “You live in the Citadel? And you’ve got a ridiculously fancy Sphalerite? You must be someone really special.”

“You could say that.” Black hinted playfully. Why tell him so soon when this was possibly the only chance he’d ever have to not be recognized for what he was? “Come on, let’s go.”

“Right behind you!” And he was, for the most part. Except for when he was beside him, or ahead of him, or running off to look at something. It was partly Black’s own fault for deciding to warp to outside of the Citadel instead of taking him right to his room with him. It meant so many more things for him to admire. The architecture, the artwork, fountains, statues, even other gems. He bounded from one sight to the next, bursting with excitement at it all.

For Black it meant seeing the whole place from a different point of view. Things he had found needlessly gaudy were a spectacle to his new friend. Even the once hollow and empty halls sized for a Diamond were a marvel to him. He let him wander, following patiently as he gushed endlessly over every little thing.

By the time they finally made it to Black’s chamber, Sphalerite was there waiting for them. Nearly exhausted by his friend’s sheer exuberance, Black dropped right into a chair and waved for him to do the same. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Hey Sphal, how’d it go?”

Ignoring the other gem busily admiring the decor of the room, Sphalerite focused on Black. He looked happier than he’d ever seen him, which made the news that much more difficult to deliver. “I’m afraid there’s been a mix up.”

“What kind of mix up?” And why did Sphal look so serious? It had to be bad for him to be acting like that.  


There were no right words for this, but Sphalerite tried to pick the best ones that he could. “You are aware that the kindergarten produces more than just Pearls, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, so?” Where was this going?

“Have you asked your new attendant to identify himself yet?”

“No.” He leaned to one side to look at where the gem in question was staring out his window. “Hey, Pearl.” He didn’t respond. Black tried again. “Pearl!”

“Huh?” He turned, confused. “Did you say something?”

“I called you twice.”

“Sorry! I… must not have heard you.” He pulled himself away from the window to go to his side. “What do you need?”

Already Black had a bad feeling about this. “I just need you to tell me your identification.”

“Oh, sure. It’s Pectolite Facet N2 Cut 5MT.”

“You’re a Pectolite?” Black’s gaze searched his body until it stopped on the gem on the back of his wrist. Instead of a smooth, rounded shape there was a fan of long, delicate, crystalline fibers.

“You thought I was a Pearl, didn’t you?” Pectolite put his other hand over his gem. “I know I should have said something as soon as noticed, but I…” He bit his lip, not wanting to say anything that would make his situation worse.

Sphalerite placed a comforting hand on Black’s shoulder as he politely addressed Pectolite. “The mistake was ours. You’re not to blame for neither of us realizing you weren’t a Pearl. This can all be resolved simply by returning you to the kindergarten so you can be correctly assigned.”

Pectolite raised a hopeful look to them. “You’re not going to have me shattered for pretending to be a Pearl?”

“Of course not.” Sphalerite soothed. “Now if you’ll just come with me, we can get this cleared up. You’ll go where you belong, and Black can find an actual Pearl.”

“Right.”  Pectolite agreed dejectedly. “I knew I wasn’t good enough for someone like him.” He gave Black a sad smile. “But thanks for showing me all of this and letting me feel like I really was a Pearl. I hope you find a nice, fancy one. Lucky them.” His head hung as he turned to follow Sphalerite.

In a flicker of light, Black was at Pectolite’s side grabbing his hand. “Wait.”

Sphalerite turned to look back at them. Of course Black wasn’t going to let him go that easily. “Black,” He began patiently. “He is a Pectolite, an inferior alternative to Pearls for gems whose rank can’t afford them a genuine one. He would be completely inappropriate for you.”

Black’s fist clenched and he tightened his grip on Pectolite, faint shafts of light seeping out from between his fingers. “Inferior? Inappropriate? Do you even hear yourself?”

“I was merely stating-”

“Shut up!” The light flared around him, making Pectolite yelp and cringe away. Instantly it vanished and Black released him to instead place a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. “Sorry.”

“I-It’s okay.” Pectolite forced a nervous smile and put his hand over Black’s. “But he’s right. I’m not good enough for you.”

“So I have to give you up to someone else just because you’re not a Pearl?” That harsh anger still laced his tone.

“N-no! I mean… yes?” Pectolite was getting confused and flustered. “You don’t have to, at least I don’t think so, but why wouldn’t you want to?”

“Because I don’t think I’ve ever smiled as much as I have since I met you. Just being with you makes me happy. I doubt some fancy Pearl could do that, not even if they did start off with knocking me over. If I really have to I’ll get a Pearl, too, but I’m not trading you for them.” He tightened his hold on him, more gently this time, as if to keep him from trying to leave.

Pectolite had a brilliant blush on his face. “You really feel that way about me?”

“I do.” Black answered firmly. He looked past Pectolite to where Sphalerite had been watching their whole exchange, challenging him to say something.

It was clear there was no point arguing. “He does pass for a Pearl well enough, so I suppose he’ll do for now. We can address the issue of getting you an actual Pearl another time.”

“Good.” Black released his hold, slipping his hand out from under Pectolite’s fingers.

“You really must be someone special if you can keep me and a Pearl. Just what are you anyway? Black Spinel? Black Sapphire? Do those even exist?” Pectolite queried curiously.

Pectolite had been honest with him about what he was, so it was time to do the same and confess. “Black Diamond.”

“Oh, you’re a- What?! Y-you’re… you’re a… a Diamond?” He sputtered, looking like he might poof back to his gem out of sheer panic. He hastily scrambled to salute, nearly tripping over himself in the process. “M-My Diamond, it’s an… an honor, really and truly.”

“You don’t need to do that. Really.” Maybe he should have lied and said he was a Black Sapphire.

“Yes, My Diamond! Whatever you say, your, um, most, uh, illuminatrious, er, radiationing, no, wait, I mean-”

“Pectolite.” Black interrupted.

“Y-y-yes My Diamond?” He was genuinely shaking now.

Black held him by both shoulders to keep him still and steady, eliciting a high pitched squeak from him. “Calm. Down. Okay? You weren’t acting like this before you knew I was a Diamond, so please stop doing it now that you do know.”

Pectolite swallowed nervously, very aware that he was being held in the potentially crushing grip of a Diamond. “D-d-doing what, My Diamond?”

“That. The saluting, the panicking, calling me ‘My Diamond,’ all of that. Just act like you did when you thought I was… anything else.” He wanted to go back to that. It had been so nice.

“B-but… you’re a Diamond.”

“I know, it’s kind of hard to forget when everyone’s always reminding me. It’s always ‘Yes, My Diamond. Whatever you say, My Diamond.’ I just want someone who will treat me like I’m nothing special. Like how you were treating me before you knew.” He let his hold on him relax as his gaze dropped to the floor between their feet.

Pectolite stopped shaking, too confused to be frightened. Black looked so dejected. Were Diamonds supposed to be able to look like that? He had to say something to make him feel better. “So, you mean… you want me to pretend you’re not a Diamond? I… I think I can do that, My, uh, I mean… Black? Is that what I’m supposed to call you?” He leaned from one side to the other, trying to get a look at his face for some sign of whether it was working or not.

“Yeah, just Black.” He raised his head to smile at him. It was a start.

“‘Just Black,’ huh? That’s a weird name.” Pectolite joked nervously to break the lingering tension.

Black gave a very un-Diamondlike snort of a laugh. “Really?”

“It made you laugh, didn’t it?” He looked from him to Sphalerite for approval and got a small, amused smile for his efforts.

Black shoved him playfully, making his stumble back a step, and he nearly lost his footing entirely when he was pulled back by an arm around his back. Here he was, being held by a real, genuine Diamond, His Diamond. It was incredible. Except… a thought had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since Black had revealed his identity. “Um… My, uh, Black? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Black answered, trying not to get too distracted over how it felt to be able to hold another gem so close like he was.

“If you’re a Diamond…” He began slowly. “Then why are you so… short?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's everyone! But this story isn't over just yet. Black is very fond of all of his friends, maybe more than he should be. And in proper gem society, there is such a thing as getting too close.
> 
> On a toootally unrelated note, if any of my readers know anything about dancing, in particular formal dance styles, please get in touch with me because in another chapter or so I am going to be completely out of my depths and will probably end up sounding like an idiot if I don't get some help. Just putting that out there. No special reason. ^_~


	4. Better Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, I am back from my medical hiatus and finally have a new chapter for this one! Yay! But now I have work more often so I'm still going to be really slow from now onwards. Sorry!
> 
> I'm also currently caught up on SU and there are some minor details that now contradict this story, but I think we can all agree that it's still accurate enough and also I'm not rewriting the whole thing to fit. This will continue to be true if/when other contradictions are revealed.

    Pearls, or in Black’s case Pectolites, were meant for menial labor. They were supposed to do any task that wasn’t worth their owner’s time or attention. For Black, having requisitioned a newly made Pectolite meant having someone who was equally oblivious to the ways of the gem elite and would listen to his complaints while ignoring all proper form and manners.

    “He’s teaching you dancing?” Pectolite looked over to where Black lay on his back, draped over one of his couches like a discarded rag.

    “Ballroom dancing.” Black groaned. “It’s complicated and boring at the same time.”

    “Then what’s the point of it?” Pectolite asked, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. It hadn’t taken him long to get used to being so casual around Black. He didn’t act like a Diamond, or a gem of any sort of rank, so treating him like he wasn’t came naturally as long as he didn’t think too hard about it.

    “Beats me. I thought dancing might actually be fun, but apparently fun is only for lesser gems.”

    “Yeah, it sounds kind of backwards when you put it that way. Hm…” He leaned back and stared vaguely up at the ceiling, thinking for several moments before bouncing up off his seat. “If ballroom dancing is boring, maybe you should try some other kind of dancing?”

    Black smiled up at him. His energy always managed to cheer him up. “That could be fun, if I knew any other kinds of dancing.”

    “You don’t have to know anything, you just need some music and you move your body to go with it.” To test his theory, he started humming to himself and nodding his head to the beat. Soon he was shaking his hips and waving his arms along to an acapella melody of his own creation with Black watching in fascination. “See? This is fun! Come on, you try it, too!”

    “Alright, but I don’t think I’ll be much good at it.” Black rose to join him.

    “It’s easy! Here, like this.” He guided Black through some of the moves he was making up, watching as the young Diamond slowly began to relax into the motions. “Yeah, that’s it!”

    “You’re right, this is kind of fun.” Feeling more confident as he went, Black started to hum along. As the rest of his body followed Pectolite’s movements, his feet began to work in the steps he had been going over earlier, picking out patterns in the tune. In a burst of inspiration, he held out an inviting hand to Pectolite.

    The lesser gem laughed as he took the hand and threw himself back from it, trusting Black to catch on. He let his Diamond twirl him back in, his arm curling around him as he held him close to his chest. Their eyes met and a brilliant light filled the room.

    When it faded, only one figure stood where the two had been. He blinked, first one pair of eyes then the other, and looked around. “Huh? What… just happened? I don’t… Who… what am I? Are we?”

    All four eyes focused on one silvery hand. Turning it, he could see the Pectolite gem on his wrist, but when he touched his chest he could also feel the Black Diamond gem. “I’m… us? We’re the same person? Wait, did we… fuse? Is that possible?”

    Panic started to well up in part of him. “We fused. We’re not supposed to fuse. You’re a Diamond! No one fuses with a Diamond!”

    Another part tried to soothe the first. “When have I ever cared what we are or aren’t supposed to do? Besides, I like it.”

    “Yeah.” All of him agreed. “I like it. I like being me. Who knew fusing would be like… this? And just look at me! Not huge, not tiny. It’s perfect.”

    He ran a clumsy finger over his face, accidentally poking himself in an eye. “Ow! Sorry. I didn’t know I had so many eyes. Maybe they’re good for something? Can I see if I close some of them?” One set closed for a moment, then the other one, then both on one side, then one on each side. Experimentally he tried looking up with one set and down with the other which proved to be a bad idea. “I think I’m getting a headache. Let’s not do that.”

    Looking around the room from his new ideal height, he caught a glimpse of something unfamiliar. It was a silver skinned figure with darker hair and four eyes looking curiously back at him from Black’s mirror. He took a few unsteady steps closer, peering into it at the image of everything he’d ever wanted to be and then some. Maybe the extra eyes were a little weird, but they were the eyes of his friends and he felt equal pride in both sets. He couldn’t find a single thing he would have changed.

    “We made me.” He marveled to himself. “And I feel… incredible! Like I could do anything, be anything! Except I can’t let anyone see me. If they knew I existed… I don’t even want to think about what they’d do to them for doing this. Bummer.” He sighed and put his hand to his chest, placing both gems as close to each other as he could. “Oh well, at least now I know I can be me, even if I do have to keep myself a secret. So thanks, both of you. Don’t make me wait too long to be me again.”

    The light enveloped the figure again, and this time split into two, both staring at each other.

    “Did we really just…?” Pectolite asked in disbelief.

    “Yeah,” Black beamed back. “We fused. And it was great.”

    “Yeah, it was, wasn’t it? I can’t believe I fused with a Diamond!”

    “I can’t believe I fused with anyone! I didn’t even know I could!”

    “Me neither! That you could, I mean.” Pectolite quickly amended. “I knew I could. All gems can fuse. Seriously all gems.”

    Black took both of Pectolite’s hands in his and looked him in the eye, stating with as much sincerity as he could. “We have to do it again.”

    “What, now?” Pectolite asked, a blush rising in his cheeks.

    “No, but… That can’t just be a once ever thing.”

    “But what if someone sees us? They’ll have me shattered for sure!”

    Black put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “They’d have to get through me to do it. I didn’t give you up when I was supposed to, I’m not going to give up fusing with you. Or fusing at all.”

    They may not have known each other long, but already Pectolite knew that look Black got when he had an especially socially unacceptable idea in his head. “Oh no. No no no. You’re not seriously thinking of fusing with other gems, too, are you?”

    “Why not? Who’s going to stop me, Black Diamond?”

    “Yes? Maybe? I don’t know. Do you think he would?”

    Black shrugged. “He never has before."

    “You’re really pushing it this time, Black. But… you’re right. I don’t think I could let that be the only time, either. It felt so good being Pyro...”

    “...Lusite.” Black finished. The name had come dancing into his, their, head while they were together. Somehow they had just known who and what they were.

    “It was everything I ever wanted to be.” Pectolite mused.

    “Same here.” Black agreed.

    “Let’s just be careful about it, okay?”

    “Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that we have our first fusion! Everyone welcome Pyrolusite! We'll be seeing more of him eventually I'm sure, but first we've got some more new friends to meet.
> 
> And once again, I am warning you all in advance that I know nothing about actual dancing/dance styles, so watch out for high levels of making this stuff up and hoping no one notices. If you can offer advice, resources, or corrections, please please do!


End file.
